


Shorts can really help

by thelatewriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan wearing shorts, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Sexual Tension, pastel!dan, phanfics, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelatewriter/pseuds/thelatewriter
Summary: Dan's been pining over Phil for the past two years and has no idea how to make the Punk glance his way. Little did he know, a pair of shorts would push Phil to act.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one shot! Hope you enjoy!

\- Dan’s POV -

“But Louise! Why is he so hot? it should be illegal for him to wear that!” I ramble on to my best friend while tugging on my big pink jumper.   
Louise looks up from her phone and glares at me. “Dan. If you like him so much, go talk to him!”   
“BUT.”   
Louise puts up her hand. “Dan. You talk about him everyday for the past.. What? Two years? Don’t you think maybe it’s time to go talk to him? It’s Phil! He’s not going to bite!… At least not unless you ask him to.”   
“I can’t. I don’t even know if he’s gay! As far as I know, he hasn’t been in a relationship for the past two years! Let alone interested!”   
Louise shakes her head and glances back at her phone. “Listen, all I’m telling you is to at least show him you’re interested! Hell! Show him a bit of that ass you got and he won’t be able to resist! I just want you to be happy!”   
“How the hell am I supposed to do that?” I ask, glancing at the black haired beauty sitting a few tables away.   
“You know those shorts you got?” She grins.   
“Oh no.”   
“Oh yes!” 

—

The next day, I showed up in my cute little (and I mean LITTLE) jean shorts. Louise brought me a pastel pink crop top to go with it.   
Not even 5 minutes into my class that I shared with Louise, Phil and all of his friends went past.   
“Fuck.”   
“Phil, you okay mate?” One of his friends asks. I think it was Chris.   
“No. What the hell is he wearing?” Phil mutters loud enough for me and Louise to hear.   
She turns and winks at me. I just shake my head. 

From Louise: He’s talking about you!

To Louise: You don’t know that! 

“Who are you talking about?” Chris looks around, puzzled.   
Peej smacks Chris’s arm. “Who do you think, Asshole! Howell! And Phil! You better make your move quickly. Or someone else might.”   
My whole face goes red. Maybe Louise was right…  
Phil doesn’t speak until I get up to go sharpen my pencil in the back.   
I can feel eyes on me as I walk past him.   
“Fucking hell. I can’t anymore.” Phil gets up and tells the teacher he’s feeling ill. As he walks past me, he grabs my arm and pulls me with him outside into the hall.   
“What the..?” I ask but am cut off with Phil shoving me up against the lockers and putting his hand over my mouth. My eyes widen. Fuck.   
His blue eyes darken as they meet mine.   
“Fucking Hell, Dan. What are you thinking? Wearing shorts like these to school? Are you asking someone to jump you?” His voice deepens as he gets closer.   
With My heart racing, I decide to be bold for once.   
“Why, Lester? Are you offering?” I smirk up at him as he pushes me harder into the lockers.   
Phil groans and leans over to whisper in to my ear. “How do you feel about getting out of here?”   
I grin and grip the base of his black hair. “I’d love to.”   
“Good. Fucking hell. You look great in those shorts. And I plan on fucking you in that flower crown of yours.” Phil drags me out of the school doors.   
I’ll have to thank Louise later. 

—

Louise giggles and turns back to Peej.   
“I can’t believe it worked!” Peej laughs.   
“Of course it did! My Little Dan looks great in those shorts and I knew Phil couldn't resist.” She flips her hair over one shoulder.   
“I guess I owe you 20 pounds?” Peej sighs.   
“Let’s wait for Dan to text me later. See if Phil actually did anything.”   
Louise looks at her phone to see a text from Dan. 

From Dan: Can you bring my stuff to your house? I’ll pick it up later. I’m leaving with Phil. Wish me luck. 

“I guess you’ll want the money now?” Peej laughs and pulls out his wallet.   
“I swear those boys will be the death of me.” Louise shakes her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short! 
> 
> Send me prompts: phanofmydreams.tumblr.com


End file.
